Wireless user devices, such as mobile telephones, may connect to wireless networks (e.g., a cellular wireless network) via a radio access network (“RAN”). The RAN may include one or more base stations that may serve as the interface between the user devices and the wireless network.
In some RANs, a base station may include multiple remote radio head (RRH) nodes that connect to a baseband unit (BBU) that acts as a control node for the radio heads. The RRHs may be connected to the BBU using, for example, a high capacity optical fiber that connects the RRHs and the BBU. The interface (i.e., the optical fiber interface) between the RRHs and the BBU may communicate digital baseband signals and may be compliant with the common public radio interface (CPRI).